


2K17 BONNIE AND CLYDE

by BeaBumble



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Getting Into Trouble, Had fun writing it, I hope, Implied Smut, Language, Running Away, Shenanigans, Smoking, Some underage drinking, attempted rape trigger warning, basically all the potential triggers for the show, cause ya know, lots of asskicking warning, lots of fun, occasional murder, pretty short chapters tho, some fluff I hope, some temper problems
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-03-13 08:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13567017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeaBumble/pseuds/BeaBumble
Summary: "You're smart. Not all dumbasses are you?" Billy panted, staring into the barrel of the gun not a hint of fear in his expression. The police officer shifted on his feet watching him, waiting for a catch he must know was coming. Cheryl was sprawled across the floor behind him, glittering silver dress spread across the floor. "But you didn't count on one thing.""What's that?" He asked cocking his head to create the air of confidence, but Cheryl could see his grip on the gun tightening."Me." Popping up and wiping the fake tears from her eyes Cheryl stood to press her no longer concealed pistol at the officer's head. Billy smiled, his gaze drifting to hers as the man froze."Who are you?" He asked, voice shaking as he started placing the gun on the ground beside Billy."2017 Bonnie and Clyde."Or...Two forces of nature with dysfunctional families and personalities collide in a turn of events that place them on the road trip of their lives. Short bursts of scenes showcasing a toxic and explosive relationship as it develops in extreme environments. Basically, a crackfic of a crossover couple I have been obsessed with lately. CHECK IT OUT!





	1. Infatuation and Fascination

Feet clad in outdated sneakers pounded and squeaked around him on the indoor court floors. The static background sounds of the game powered him on, fueling his chest as it filled with anticipation to the win he could see so clearly. Right in front of him almost. All he had to do was take it, and that was something he was familiar with. Pushing through Steve, he stole the ball and bagged it through the hoop in one swift motion earning a few whoops from the team.

 Stepping away from the hoop and backing into view of his team Billy laughed, staring pointedly at the panting Steve who was crawling up from the ground like vermin. One moment his eyes were hyper-focused on the defeated "King" with an amused glare, the next something fiery red flashed above Harrington's head. Gaze fliting, he caught sight not for the first time, the breathless figure and finesse of Cheryl Blossom. 

Watching her storm in he smiled, licking his lips, an electricity of lust and the familiar ambitions lighting in the base of his stomach. She watched the sweaty boys for a few moments, her expression bored and unimpressed by the look of it. Her heeled foot tapped restlessly as she watched and waited, several other cheerleader girls trailing behind her. Upon seeing her the team started packing up, pulling their stuff together in order to shuffle out for Cheryl's cheerleader practice.

 Curious and charged, Billy supposed, he fancied the thought of playing with fire. Nodding at the minions he had recruited in his short time at this dinky town, he halted the progress. Everyone stopped moving, their gazes swapping between Cheryl and Billy, tension glowing, the boys apparently unsure which they were more afraid of. Cheryl caught sight of him, her golden-brown eyes deep as oceans boring into him like daggers.

Marching forward she caught up with him, standing so close, her eyes daring him to continue his ruse. But then she smiled, waiting for him explain himself or something. 

"What can I do for you bitches?" He asked, the confrontation charging him, confidence coursing through his veins. She watched him, almost amused, her posture hard as ice.

"You can pick up your crap and leave gremlin." She mused.

He laughed under his breath, low and throaty. "Why would I do that? Hmm, Princess?"

"Pardon?" She stepped forward, challenging his high horse with her just as large ego. "I am not your princess, I am the Queen of this Court and I am asking as polite as possible. Pack. Your. Crap. And leave, it's Vixen practice." 

She almost turned away, her face twisting as she believed she had ended through confrontation. But Billy wasn't sure he was ready to back down, his pride pushing just a little further. "What makes you think I would let you command me?"

Cheryl scoffed, look him up and down, the first spark of interest lighting her gaze. "You've got balls, Billy Hargrove. I can respect that, but unfortunately, you are asking the wrong question. It's not if you will let me, it's who's going to stop me."

With that she leveled her eyes at him, waiting and watching to see his next move. Waiting to see if he would take her up on her offer for a war. Observing her right back, he felt the familiar churn of potential energy in his gut, begging to be freed because he wanted to get angry, to crush her like a bug and show this school who is in charge by making an example of the resident it girl. But for some reason it wouldn't ignite, the fire he usually fed on in any fight didn’t light, curiosity, respect and infatuation clouding his mind. So he smiled wide, nodded at the team, and waltzed past the gaping girls.

But not before he slowed just enough to whisper the last word, just loud enough for her to hear.

"Yes, Majesty."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANKS FOR READING!!! PLEASE COMMENT!! IF I GET ENOUGH COMMENTS ILL UPDATE REGULARLY!!


	2. Daddy Issues

Cheryl groaned, hand on hip as she waits for her knock to sink in. Standing outside of the house of Billy Hargrove, her sworn enemy, for a school project felt like so much more than a step-down. Her pride ached but deep inside she couldn't deny that she refused to give up her 4.0 for some pain in the ass. So instead she walked the 0.7 miles to the Hargrove house, watched a van pull out of the driveway, and still, stubbornly walked up to the stoop to knock.

She reasoned, it couldn’t have been him first because he drives a much cooler car and second even if it was, when she turned in the project she could say she tried and take all the credit for herself. The reasoning held in her mind, although as she breathed in the fresh air, a twisted gladness curled in her throat.  _Better to be here than home_ , she thought. Minutes passed and Cheryl's patience waned, her polite knocks turning to pounds.

"What the hell?" Eyebrows drawn, face flushed, Billy burst through the door so fast Cheryl almost took a step back. His tone was hard and mean as if he could strike her down without a second thought, but his face lacked the confidence and swagger. Something was off. 

"You should answer your phone more often." Shaking surprise, Cheryl slipped back into her usual step, pushing through him into the house. He followed, slow and indecisive, watching her thoughtfully. Quiet filling the empty space between them Cheryl writhed uncomfortably under his gaze. "Quaint place. Claustrophobic much?"

He chuckled hollowly, a shadow of the usual haughty amusement he found in their banter. "Why are you here?" He asked, her posture twisted to level a glare.

"Biology. We have been paired and I am not failing this quarter. You can refuse to work but expect to get an F, pretty boy."

This time it was his turn to push through her, but again it lacked an air Cheryl had become accustomed. Plus, when she turned to watch him he was walking over to the kitchen table, pulling out a chair for her. For a moment she hadn't even realized it was meant for her, standing and staring for some seconds until it dawned his odd intention. Sitting down Cheryl suddenly felt so off halter, everything about this version of Billy contrary to every belief she held.

"Never pegged you as a straight-A student, Majesty." He clucked, sitting across from her his gaze continually persistent. Cheryl cleared her throat, trying to dislodge the unease in her gut and curiosity bubbling at the surface. It didn't work.

"What is wrong with you, consort?" Attempting to hold her bitter attitude she watched him smile, his pretty blue eyes searching her face. Then he sighed dejectedly, the smile frozen as if he couldn't help himself to take it down. 

"Pops." Pulling a cigarette out of his shirt pocket Billy offered one to her, before popping his own at the curl of his smirk.  Cheryl shook her head and he nodded, lighting his own. "He was not a happy camper tonight. Little Max snuck out again, leaving me to blame." He chuckled psychotically. "Again."

"How very 1984 of her." Cheryl mused, a different strange feeling filling her chest. He continued to chuckle, his eyes no longer pinned on her but drifting around the room thoughtfully.

"I may not be a saint, but my father is the devil." His face then contorted into a thin line of resentment, something unfamiliar passing over him. "Bring us here to this shit hole town for a new start. New start my ass."

She was sympathetic. The feeling surprised her more than she thought it would surprise him. Watching him she could finally see what must have changed him, a vulnerability shining through the corners of his eyes. She watched him intently, watching the cracks in his psyche with, what felt like, different eyes. She had seen those spider fractures somewhere before, those bruises and burns and that sour attitude. Maybe that is why they had so much fun bumping heads playfully at school.

"Sounds like a pretty A+ Father, Billy. I mean who, but a psychopath, would willingly move  _here_."

He stopped bouncing his knee, pulling the lit cigarette out of his mouth and looked at her with a new set of eyes it seemed too. Blue orbs of diamonds flitted across her face, glancing heatedly at her lips and biting his lip simultaneously. 

"I think you might be the only interesting thing about this hoe dunk town, Cheryl Blossom. Do me a favor, don't change." With that, he pushed out of his seat and turned to walk into the kitchen, fetch something like a beer she hoped. But then there was a rumble of an engine sounding outside that stopped him in his tracks. 

"Shit." He breathed. The rumble stalled and huffed, the door to the front of the house swinging open. Neal Hargrove, Billy Hargrove's father, and resident devil apparently burst into the house, face natural until it landed on the pair of them. His eyebrows drew, eyes narrowed, a face familiar to something Cheryl had seen on Billy earlier but colder. He strode over anger suddenly radiating off him, a scent that sent Billy into a defensive position beside her.

"Why are you still here? And what skank have you invited to my house?" His voice rumbled just as loud as his van in the driveway, a calculated and clever air about it. But it seemed he didn't count on one thing, he might not have recognized her but she knew him. Cheryl stepped forward, taking Neal's hand and smiling coldly.

"Hi, I am Cheryl Blossom, daughter of Penelope Blossom. I've seen you around and should that be information Susan is not aware I suggest you turn right around and drive away."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you are confused if you remember Cheryl mom was ... prostituting... for money...  
> ANYWAY THANKS FOR READING!!! PLEASE COMMENT!! IF I GET ENOUGH COMMENTS ILL UPDATE REGULARLY!!


	3. Trauma Induced Control

Brick pressed cold against Cheryl back as she leaned back on it, propping her observation of the schoolyard as students filtered out. Smirking she blew a bubble gum bubble as she caught sight of a certain blue-eyed snake boy who leaned against his Camaro seemingly searching for something. Curious and sweaty Cheryl turned her full attention to watch him as a young redhead walked toward him. Meeting the young girl’s gaze Billy’s expression snapped, his posture towering over her.

Heated words are passed between the two that Cheryl can’t quite decipher but something unpleasant seems to crawl under her skin as she watches. Something seems off. That’s when suddenly, Billy has closed the distance between him and the girl, catching her arm with a hard look in his eye. He towered over her, features curling in a fit of superiority and control.

In a second Cheryl had closed the distance between her and the growingly heated situation playing out in front of her. A growl in her throat. But before she could open her mouth Billy spoke first.

“Not the time.”

Cheryl scoffed indignantly. “Not the time?”

“I like you, Cheryl.” Releasing the girl, he turned to her, his face still frozen in an anger she knew wasn’t as real as he tried to make it seem. “Don’t give me a reason not to.”

Instead of scaring her like he had intended, she could only muster a demeaning smile, earning a twerked eyebrow from him. His stance turned directly in front of her, attention having completely drifted from the girl confirming everything Cheryl believed. Watching her he stepped forward, challenging her nonchalance with his unhinged mental state. Watching him stiffen Cheryl almost reconsidered her next words, knowing full well how they would affect him. But she hoped for the best.

Leaning forward so they were whispering, she cooed. “I think I’m getting Déjà vu but of the wrong Hargrove.”

She could feel his hard posture slack suddenly for a moment before regaining its steel set. She was getting to him. He growled. “Don’t you dare–“

“Don’t give me a reason to, pretty boy.”  Planting a quick kiss on his cheek Cheryl quickly sidestepped Billy, turning her attention to the young girl standing awkwardly behind them so as not to see his reaction or respond her own. The girl looked up at Cheryl, her nose crunched distastefully. Cheryl forced a smile, she was never super fond of children.

“You didn’t have to do that. I can take care of myself.” The girl said, bright topaz blue eyes a contrast to Billy’s stormy baby blues. _Max_ , Cheryl assumed, taking in the subtle differences between the two along with the fact she knew Billy would never lower himself to speak to a random kid. He was too prideful for all that. Cheryl had thought she was too but here they were. Taking in the words hanging in the air, Cheryl scoffed.

“Don’t worry, it wasn’t for you.” She mused before glancing back momentarily to Billy. “Your step-sister?”

He nodded, apparently still distraught and frozen due to their last confrontation. His gaze slid over to Max dazedly, before hardening. It made Cheryl's stomach lurch in a decision only Billy could evoke from her. Somehow, ever since that night at his house, Cheryl had developed an odd kind of soft spot for Billy, the trauma from his abusive father similar to the baggage she herself carried around. For some reason, it gave her comfort, that maybe he would better understand her and she him. Glancing between the both of them Cheryl made choice, stepping forward to hesitantly place a manicured hand on Max’s shoulder.

“I’ll drive you home, give big boy here some time to cool off.” She straightened before walking off with Max in tow. “See you around Billy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took so long to update, life has been so crazy lately and I just haven't had the motivation. BUT I HAVE NOT ABANDONED THIS FIC!! It's just a work in progress. ANYWAY THANKS FOR READING!!! PLEASE COMMENT!! IF I GET ENOUGH COMMENTS ILL MAKE A SOLID EFFORT TO UPDATE REGULARLY!!


End file.
